wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Everyone Round Nine
Okay. The six tribes of four become two new merged tribes of 12. Merged Tribes (14) The Redskin Killers ' Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands)- Fairplay's First Lieutenant (226th) JURY: Eddie Fox Ruth-Marie Milliman Joanna Ward Rory Freeman '''Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! ' Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- The Irrelevantest Irrelevant Caramoan Blonde (225th) Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? JURY: Ciera Eastin Chet Welch Jerri Manthey Tracy Hughes-Wolf 'BLU Milk ' Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island)- Russell's Bi- Girl (224th) Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much JURY: Penny Ramsey Chad Crittenden Spencer Duhm Ramona Gray '''T-Nips Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Diane Ogden (Africa)- The One Who's Nothing Like Clarence's Mother (223rd) Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model JURY: Zoe Zanidakis Ryan Shoulders T-Bird Cooper Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake (IDOL AVAILABLE) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua)- The Abrasive Firefighter (222nd) Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT JURY: Dawn Meehan LJ McKansas Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien Bland Diversity Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Artis Silvester (Phillippines)- The Disapproving One (221st) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan IDOL Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady JURY: Jane Bright Danni Boatwright Joel Anderson The OTT Initiative Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl IDOL Sean Kenniff (Borneo)- The ABC Doctor (220th) Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out JURY: Erinn Lobdell Sarah Jones Clay Jordan Popped-Seals (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro Ashley Trainer (Samoa)- The One With The Pink Muumuu (219th) Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler JURY: Missy Payne Robb Zbacnik Debbie Beebe The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Peih-Gee Law (China)- The Awesome Asian Chick (218th) Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There JURY: Jenny Guzon-Bae Briana Varela Brad Virata The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins (IDOL AVAILABLE) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student Cassandra Franklin (Fiji)- The Underrated Older Lady (217th) JURY: Sugar Kiper Cao Boi Bui Rodney Lavoie Jr. The Smash Kings ' Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- Yul's Boringer Ally (216th) Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy JURY: Michael Snow Rafe Judkins Allie Pohevitz '''The Mathletez ' Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands)- The Hot Librarian (215th) Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy JURY: Jaison Robinson Zane Knight Stacey Powell Charlie and the Muffins, The Fighting Owls, and the Teen Titans merge, forming: '''Charlie and the Fighting Teens (IDOL AVAILABLE) Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Successful Twin (214th) Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution, Jeff's Jaspers, and The Top Five merge, forming: Jeff's Five-Man Family Band (IDOL AVAILABLE) Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl IDOL Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Corinne Kaplan (Gabon, Caramoan)- The Terrible Human Being (213th) Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story 8-Person Tribes (3) Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Cocky Challenge God Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot Carlos, The Milkman (IDOL AVAILABLE) Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- The Irrelevant Med-Evac (212th) Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did Mario Bros FM (IDOL AVAILABLE) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader 7-Person Tribes (4) The Fucking Final Team Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind DIDDLEEEEE Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- The Guy With A Crush On Marcus (211th) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist IDOL Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy John Palyok (Vanuatu)- The Greatest Villain In Solitary History (210th) District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer 6-Person Tribes (5) Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillippines)- The Storyteller (209th) Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart ''' Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy '''Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Hitler Did Nothing Wrong (IDOL AVAILABLE) Pete Yurkowski (Phillippines)- Petebro (208th) Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge 5-Person Tribes (9) Team Team Team Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan)- The Optimistic Puppy (207th) Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment The Only One I Ever Loved Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady Joaq's World Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL Erica Durousseau (Fiji)- The Girl With The Best Hair Ever (206th) The 'Mighty Mattresses' Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite The Chicken Littles Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Erik Cardona (Samoa)- The Guy Who Dressed Like A Minister (205th) Tribe Number Three Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL Team Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Nick Stanbury (Panama)- The Guy With The Randomly Amazing Final Words (204th) Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer IT BEGINSSSS The Redskin Killers Challenge: Big Bad O-Course Everyone is PUZZLED by Denise's puzzle ability, she wins. Jean-Robert and Trish are a pair, and they had been plotting to blindside Denise by now. Denise and Christina were a pair, and they planned to blindside Trish. Dan had been in the middle, and Denise's immunity win made his decision a bit easier. Trish and Jean-Robert try to backtrack and stick to the picking Dan off plan, but Denise and Christina cut them. Trish- Dan Jean-Robert- Dan Dan- Trish Christina- Trish Denise- Trish Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! Challenge: Face Off Mary wins I guess. Everyone's so unremarkable their answers to the questions are all the same (except Amanda). Hope hopes to galvanize the irrelevant girls against Amanda. She has Julia, her Caramoan buddy. Amanda has a slight Micro-bond with Mary, and Purple Kelly is the swing. She is ultimately swayed by the superior Amanda, and Hope goes. Hope- Amanda Amanda- Hope Kelly- Hope Mary- Hope Julia- Amanda BLU Milk Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours Caleb wins cuz he's so rocksteady and obstinate. Sydney is now the outsider, having been broken up from Spencer, and her and Stephanie have a catfight. This gives Caleb and Tanya their oppurtunity to turn everyone against schemey Stephanie after intended target Caleb wins again. Caleb- Stephanie Stephanie- Syndey Cecelia- Stephanie Sydney- Stephanie Tanya- Stephanie T-Nips Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Fabio is really dumb and willing to eat gross stuff. The dumb-people alliance have to choose between Diane and Kim. Diane does her transparent-throwing-under-the-bus thing again, but Kim has made better connections with the idiots, and Diane goes. Diane- Kim Kim- Diane Fabio- Diane Bill- Diane Jeremiah- Diane Kat- Diane Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake Challenge: Fire and Rain Bobby Jon HAS THE FIYAH Tyrone berates Morgan and Ashley for attempting to vote him out. This forces Bobby Jon to step in and defend his lady Ashley. Everyone's turned against Tyrone now, except Roxy, who loves being ordered around. Tyrone goes. Tyrone- Ashley Morgan- Tyrone Ashley- Tyrone Roxy- Ashley Bobby Jon- Tyrone Alex- Tyrone Bland Diversity Challenge: Second Chance Mike wins. I mean, it's a challenge. Artis and Sarah are at the bottom, but Sarah is better at sucking up because Artis really doesn't give a shit. Artis goes. Sarah- Artis Artis- Shambo Mike- Artis Katie- Artis Shambo- Artis Sandy- Artis The OTT Initiative Challenge: Survivor Scramble Challenge tailor-made for Rob, he wins. Sonja is the outsider, but Rob overlooks her because she ain't a strategist. He decides to enact a plan to blindside Jenna. He tries bringing Sonja in, but she ends up telling Jenna. It becomes guys vs. girls, so Jenna plays her idol, and Sean ends up paying the price. Sean- Jenna Rob- Jenna Clarence- Jenna Jenna- Sean Sonja- Sean Jefra- Sean Popped-Seals Challenge: Obstacle Puzzle Maze Carter is winning until it becomes a puzzle. Then Alina pulls it out. Kel's still pissed about having been voted for. Kelly and Alina just want to take him out, but John tries to keep him in line. There is still the matter of Ashley to attend to. They manage to stay in form and take Ashley out. Kel- Ashley Ashley- Kel John- Ashley Kelly- Ashley Alina- Ashley Carter- Ashley The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: Hand on a Hard Idol Sherri is just more determined than everybody else. Shane finally blows up at Mitchell for, in his words "being way too fucking gloomy". This drives Mitchell away from Shane/Peih-Gee, and into the arms of mama Sherri. Sherri/Ted/Mitchell bring in lonely old Sundra, and they take out Peih-Gee. Peih-Gee- Ted Shane- Ted Mitchell- Peih-Gee Ted- Peih-Gee Sherri- Peih-Gee Sundra- Peih-Gee The Tribe Formerly Known as Skins Challenge: Jumper Nick wins despite barely trying cuz the rest of this tribe is that bad. Colton goes out and finds dat idol. He also forms a deal with Twila, who he does not like, to make the tribe into three pairs: Nick/Cassandra, Colton/Twila, and Kimmi/Sarita. Nick and Cassandra begin gunning for Colton, and they manage to get Kimmi and Sarita on their side after Sarita and Colton fight a bit. They bring in Twila to vote with them. Twila informs Colton of this, though, due to their secret alliance, Colton plays his idol, and Cassandra is the victim. Cassandra- Colton Twila- Cassandra Colton- Cassandra Nick- Colton Sarita- Colton Kimmi- Colton The Smash Kings Challenge: Head Hunter Katie wins. Becky is very uneventfully picked off. Becky- Savage Kelly- Becky Savage- Becky Matt- Becky Katie- Becky Dolly- Becky The Mathletez Challenge: Memory Mosaic Susie wins. Seems like something she'd win. Dan is the outsider, but Dan doesn't give a fuck. The Carolina/Holly/Lisa group want to pick him off, but Susie and Michelle realize the danger of that unbreakable threesome, and bring in Dan to vote against Holly, the most functional of the three. It goes to rocks, with Dan/Holly/Susie out of the running. Michelle is rocked. Dan- Holly Holly- Dan Susie- Holly Carolina- Dan Lisa- Dan Michelle- Holly Charlie and the Fighting Teens Challenge: Sacrificial Lamb The team of Earl, Brett, Christine, and Gina wins. The group of Earl/Bob/Candace/Brett is still tight, as is Gina/Matty/Sally. Dave/Natalie and Kim/Ashlee are split against each other, and Christine is ready to go out on her own. Brett and Matty are kind of the same person, so Earl utilizes this bromance to bring him in. Natalie proposes her Earl and Bob have a winner thing, but Earl ain't buying it. Earl brings in Kim and Ashlee, who were already against Natalie, and Natalie goes convincingly. Natalie- Matty Dave- Matty Earl- Natalie Bob- Natalie Candace- Natalie Brett- Natalie Kim- Natalie Ashlee- Natalie Christine- Matty Jeff's Five-Man Family Band Challenge: Get a Grip Woo wins because this is a Woo challenge. Vecepia/Fran/Lydia/Tina are solid. Chelsea/Candice/Woo/Natalie are solid. Tyson/Corinne/Alicia/John are solid. The two younger groups initially decide to team up on the all-women group, but Corinne and Candice get into a big blow-up, shifting the target. Vecepia gathers her troops and has to choose whether to align with Tyson's group or Chelsea's. She deems Tyson more threatening, sides with Chelsea's bloc in getting Corinne out. Corinne- Candice Vecepia- Corinne Candice- Corinne Woo- Corinne Tyson- Candice Lydia- Corinne Francesca- Corinne Natalie- Corinne Alicia- Candice John- Candice Tina- Corinne Chelsea- Corinne Sook Jai vs. Carlos, The Milkman vs. Mario Bros FM Challenge: Make Your Point Carlos, The Milkman, is the weakest, loses. Brooke and Joe are a pair. Cindy and Jake are a pair. Courtney is tired of all her old tribemates. Mick and Taj were on the outs with their respective tribes. Laura is kinda cray, but she's with Brooke/Joe atm. Courtney gets along generally with Brooke so far, so she's willing to join that group. Mick decides to stick with Jake, who at least he respects, and Taj moves over to the more mature Cindy and Jake. It becomes a tie between Jake and Joe, and Courtney flips cuz she doesn't give enough of a fuck about these people to go to rocks. Joe- Jake Courtney- Jake/Joe Laura- Jake/Jake Cindy- Joe/Joe Mick- Joe/Joe Taj- Joe/Joe Jake- Joe Brooke- Jake/Jake The Fucking Final Team vs. DIDDLEEEEE Challenge: South Pacific Both teams kinda suck physically, but Gillian rocks at geography, so FFT wins. Charlie is all alone as the outsider, and he is picked off, especially bitchily by Christa. Christa- Charlie Charlie- Christa Keith- Charlie Rodger- Charlie Val- Charlie Brice- Charlie Jessica- Charlie Team Razzle Dazzle vs. District 12 Challenge: Chariots of Mire District 12 is a BIT stronger, wins. Tom and Hunter have pulled in Misty during their long time away from TC. JP, Jamie, Jay, and Benry are all still pretty cockily in the majority. By now everyone kinda knows Misty has an idol, so they just want to guess the least likely person to have it used on. Misty flirts some info out of Benry, finds out they're putting their votes on Hunter, and she plays her idol on Hunter, sending JP packing. John Palyok- Hunter Hunter- JP Jamie- Hunter Benry- Hunter Misty- JP Tom- JP Jay- Hunter vs. Walmart Tribe, Sponsored by Walmart Challenge: Supply Ships Walmart Tribe has a bit more manpower, wins. Mookie and Alexis are angered, but elect not to panic. Jonathan and Rachel's old Twitter feud reemerges, so Rachel is ready to flip back. Now all they need is Ken, because Laura is eating Penner's bullshit a whole bunch. Ken ultimately flips to avoid rocks, and Penner is gonezo. Penner- Mookie Mookie- Penner Ken- Penner Alexis- Penner Rachel- Penner Laura- Mookie Queen Mary the Eleventeenth vs. Sum 41 vs. Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Challenge: Slip, Slide, and Score Kinda a crapshoot, Hitler loses. Edgardo, Jill, and Paschal are all chill, and Paschal and Neleh have a very happy reunion. Mia is super happy to throw Pete under the bus, Edgardo gets the idol before Pete can, and Pete goes. Pete- Edgardo Edgardo- Pete Mia- Pete Paschal- Pete Neleh- Pete Jill- Pete Team Team Team vs. Team Chris is Really Really Hot Challenge: U Pick, I Chews Shawna ain't eating that, loses. Shawna wants to keep her little flirtmance Reynold around, but Julie and Rich want him gone for the good of their alliance. This leaves Erin as the swing, and she ultimately sides with her alliance over her friend, and Reynold goes. Reynold- Rich Rich- Reynold Erin- Reynold Julie- Reynold Shawna- Rich The Only One I Ever Loved vs. Joaq's World Challenge: By the Numbers Todd tries to strategerize for his team, but Erica and JP keep shouting conflicting orders, causing them to lose. Erica and JP have a major fight after the last challenge. Jerry and Mike are looking to side with Erica, but Todd wants to keep JP. Ultimately, it is decided that JP is better in challenges and should be kept. Mike- Erica Erica- JP Todd- Erica JP- Erica Jerry- Erica The Mighty Mattresses vs. The Chicken Littles Challenge: Crab Pots The Chicken Littles kinda suck, lose. Darrah is on the outs, but Brian offers her a deal to stay safe. Darrah always chooses to trust villains for some reason. Brian uses her vote to take Erik out. Debb- Erik Erik- Darrah Dave- Darrah Brian- Erik Darrah- Erik Tribe Number Three vs. Team Africa vs. Team Vortex Challenge: Kung Fu Cannibals Team Vortex are the physically weakest, lose. Brian and Josh, seeing Alicia and Janu rightly as both very useless and at odds, betray Nick. Woo. Nick- Janu Janu- Nick Alicia- Nick Brian- Nick Josh- Nick